


Alliums

by ghostboens



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), ranboo's tears burn him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboens/pseuds/ghostboens
Summary: "Here, Tommy, have a flower."Or, Ranboo plants flowers on Tommy's home in memory of his death.
Kudos: 5





	Alliums

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a while and english isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes! i know tommy isn't dead anymore but i wrote this when he still was. also! this is my first time writing here so if the layout is weird i apologize

Ranboo had always been a big fan of flowers. Though he can’t remember much of his life and past, a thing that has stuck with him was his habit of picking up flowers. Whether it was an accident or not, carrying a flower around seemed to bring a sense of comfort to the ender hybrid.

Alliums had always been Ranboo’s favorite flower.

The puffiness of the petals, its bright, purple color contrasting its stem always brought a smile on Ranboo’s face. He made sure to always have at least one on him at all times, tucked away in his inventory. The pretty flower always made him feel safe.

So when big man Tommyinnit questioned him about it, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of shame. 

“Do you like flowers, Ranboo?”

The younger male was stood in front of him, stare shifting between the allium in Ranboo’s hands and his eyes. 

“Yes,”

The sly smirk didn’t go unnoticed by Ranboo, but as he saw Tommy force it off his face he continued speaking.

“I do.”

-

Tommy thought flowers were dumb.

They weren’t manly, they were colorful and stupid. Whenever he walked across a flower field he didn’t even give it a second glance. Heck, he sometimes stepped on them, even going out of his path to do such an atrocity. Tommy had never cared about flowers.

But seeing the tall ender boy happily wielding a flower in his hand caused a spurt of curiosity to go through him.

“Have the flower!”

The lilac petaled bloom was placed on the floor, and he picked it up with intrigue. 

As Tommy stared between the flower he held and the genuine smile on his colleagues face, he felt his mocking grin change to a genuine one before shaking it off, and putting the flower away.

“Loser.”

-

Poppies had this feeling about them Ranboo couldn’t explain.

They were always a flower he never paid much attention to, it had flat petals and bland colors, there was nothing special about them. Yet they had always brought a sense of peace to him. They were boring and simple, nothing new for the eye to see, but Ranboo always felt his shoulders relaxing upon gazing on them. 

He felt the crease in his brows fall, his breath slow down slightly, his steps becoming more quiet, and the small smile on his face grow. They were plain, but familiar. There’s always a comfort in being familiar to your surroundings.

As he placed one down in front of Tommy’s house, the tall boy thought to himself.

I wish these flowers also bring Tommy peace.

-

From the second they met, Ranboo knew Tommy was a unique person.

He was loud, straightforward, childish, and sometimes annoying, offensive, and mean. Burning down George’s house together made Ranboo see this side of Tommy. The wild rush of adrenaline that ran through his veins as they ran away from the crackling of fire was a shared emotion between the two.

Everyone knew this side of Tommy.

But as he stood there, speaking with Tubbo, he discovered a different side of him. Ranboo got to meet the selfless, honest, lovable Tommy who stood up for him and faced the consequences of exile. 

Ranboo never got to say thank you. 

The guilt he felt from knowing he could’ve prevented it. He could’ve saved Tommy from the horror he went through. Losing everything when leaving L’manberg, and then losing what was his new home in Logstedshire.

He wishes he could’ve been as brave as Tommy. That he would’ve stepped in and said “I did it too.” Maybe then Tommy wouldn’t have suffered that much. Maybe then Tommy wouldn't have seen Dream one last time for closure. Maybe then Tommy wouldn’t have been dead.

When he places down the white tulips, Ranboo tastes the saltiness on his lips as he speaks, voice quiet and broken.

“I’m sorry.”

-

Though he didn’t know Tommy’s past in depth, Ranboo knew it was tragic.

Sacrificing everything for his country, being forced out of the only place he had been able to call home, seeing his brotherly figure slowly go insane, then lose said country by a person he loved.

Getting exiled again, and every day losing everything he had to his name. Being shamed for his circumstance, seeing the only people around him be happy. Losing everyone.

Losing himself.

Ranboo knew that Tommy didn’t live the best life.

He hopes that will change

He places the last lily of the valley down and stares into the sky, hissing slightly at the burning on his cheeks.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Ranboo looked towards the now fully decorated home, a bittersweet feeling on his chest.

“I hope you’re also a flower fan, Tommy,” he spoke, voice quivering and cracking, the knot in his throat tightening as he sniffed.

A beautiful arrangement of flora covered Tommy’s home, the reds and whites describing his persona perfectly.

Reaching somewhere into his bag, Ranboo searched for something familiar. Something simple yet pretty, something he knew Tommy would like.

The bright purple petals met his eyes.

Breathing in, Ranboo walked forward, the wetness in his sight making him grimace.

“Here Tommy, have a flower.”

Gently placing the Allium flowers in front of the door, he let the tears flow freely out of his eyes.

Exhaling a sharp breath, he began walking away, taking one last look behind him.

The purple flowers laid on the floor, and even with all the colors around them, Ranboo realized how lonely the blossoms looked.

Tommy wasn’t here to pick them up anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> to kind of give a little more context, here are the meanings of the flowers ranboo used:  
> poppies - peace in death  
> white tulips - a way to tell the deceased “im sorry”  
> lily of the valley - represents rebirth and return of happiness


End file.
